maafandomcom_ru-20200213-history
PVP
Player versus Player combat is initiated from the PvP screen. Each fight requires the use of a Challenge Point. Players challenge other players in a three-on-three team battle. After choosing to start a fight, players are able to access information regarding the opposing player's name, level, and rating, as well as their PVP Bonuses, Hero information, and weapons currently slotted. Surviving members will get 100 XP each in a bonus XP match, and 5 XP in a normal match. Heroes who did not survive the fight will get 25 XP in a bonus XP match, and 1 XP in a normal match. There are multiple types of PvP Strategy. PVP Item Bonus To increase your chances of victory, you can assign permanent attack and defense bonuses to your team via items in the Armory. Each Armory page has 12 slots, with up to 4 Expansion pages available for research. The first page is available when you reach Level 25. Each item put in a slot is removed permanently from inventory and may no longer be used by the Agent. When you acquire a more powerful item you can substitute any occupied slot by placing the new item into the slot. PVP Hero Bonus Each hero recruited improves the stats of the player's team during PVP battles. The amount and stat each hero improves depends on factors such as agent level, hero level and the hero's class. *Tacticians give HP/SP Bonuses for each of your teammates in the fight. *Blasters give Attack Bonuses Attack for each of your teammates in the fight. *Bruisers give Defense Bonuses for each of your teammates in the fight. *Scrappers give Accuracy Bonuses for each of your teammates in the fight. *Infiltrators give Evasion Bonuses for each of your teammates in the fight. *Generalists give HP/SP and Other (Attack, Defense, Accuracy, and Evasion) Bonuses for each of your teammates in the fight. Changing the class of a hero by buying and equipping new uniforms will also change the stat increased. Base Bonus Each hero has a Base Bonus, which is increased for every Agent level. Level Bonus Each hero also has a Level Bonus, which is based on the level of the hero and the Agent's level. Elite Bonus At levels 10 to 13, heroes add an additional percentage bonus, based on level, to the total of the base and level bonuses. *'+ 7 % for level 10' - Bronze Elite Bonus *'+ 19 % for level 11' - Silver Elite Bonus *'+ 35 % for level 12' - Gold Elite Bonus *'+ 55 % for level 13' - Diamond Elite Bonus Total Bonus The Base Bonus + the Level Bonus + the Elite Bonus = Total Bonus, which is rounded up or down. Daily Rewards Upon winning 5 PVP matches per day you can open the reward box to get a free daily spin. The PVP Daily Spin holds past PVP bonus items, a powerful weapon, CP, Gold and extra challenge points. PVP Menu Compare your rank against Agents on a global scale. *'Top Agents' - Top 10 Agents in the world that have the highest rating. *'Your Agent' - This is where locates your agent in agents with nearby ratings. *'Your Friends' - Views your friends' rating and ranking who are participate. Learn how to improve your bonuses and rating in PVP. Rating is a way of measuring a player's relative performance in PVP. When the a player wins a PVP match, their rating increases, while the loser's rating decreases by an equal amount. The amount gained or lost depends on the players rating before the match. If a player wins against a lower-rated opponent, the amount of ratings exchanged is lower. If the players wins against a higher-rated '''opponents, however, the amount of rating exchange is '''greater. Transform items into an OFFENSIVE and DEFENSIVE bonus for PVP by permanently socketing them. Check who you fought last time and your rank in the tournament. This can also view your tournament history. When viewing battle reports you will be able to track your wins and losses. While in this view some agent names will show and some agents will not show. If the agent name is showing you can click on that agent and view some information about the setup of that agent, such as what weapons were used, and so on. Looking down the far left column, if you see a symbol like crossed swords this means that you were the 'attacker' and the other agent was being run by the AI. If you see a symbol like a shield, this means that you were the 'defender' and the AI was controlling your team. Note: This is what is meant by 'attacking team' and 'defensive team'. Whatever team is showing, and however your agent is equipped, when you are on the main PVP screen is the team that the AI will use to defend against another agent. The AI can use your team at any time, even when you're actively playing, in which case the attacking team you're using and the defending team the AI is using would be the same. Recruit Heroes and raise their levels to increase this bonus. See above for more details about bonuses. PVP Tournament Note: PVP Tournaments end at 6pm PDT / PST. Known Issues *Display bug on heroes in opponent's profile whom he/she attacked you, when you hover any of them, it displays level 1. Gallery PVPVictoryOld.png|PVP comparison early screenshot PVPVictory082012.png|PVP comparison as of August, 2012 PVPOldInterface.png|PVP Interface as of March, 2012 PVPInterface022013.png|PVP Interface as of February, 2013 PVPInterface032113.png|PVP Interface as of May 21, 2013 PVPTournamentCalculatingRewards.png|Calculating Rewards in PVP Tournament es:JCJ